YouAlwaysWin
YouAlwaysWin is a gaming group that was created by two friends: the Canadian BrotherGUNNS, and the American Meatwagon22. Their other group name is called Dumb and Dumber. They often do Minecraft videos, playing mostly Hexxit, Tekkit, Feed the Beast, Castaway Island, Quest of Glory, mod showcases, and Survivorcraft. They often play with either TheOnlyBently (Bently being less often lately) and NitroGoonSquad. Both of them often tend to mess around with their videos, just having fun and randomly punching each other in the face when they get bored. Videos Quest of Glory YouAlwaysWin used to do a game called Quest of Glory, which was a survival adventure map. The objective of the game was to go into a new hub, where it would branch off into two different areas. You have to explore those new areas in order to find two enchanted diamond pickaxes which only has one use left on them. With the pickaxes, you are supposed to break two obsidian blocks that block you from going to the next hub. There was a island area, a lava area, a hub in the Nether, and other sorts of areas in which you needed to gather supplies and find the diamond pickaxes. When you find the Ender Dragon egg at the end of the map, you win! YouAlwaysWin started playing Quest for Glory on October 26, 2012, and finished it on December 2, 2012, playing a total of 36 episodes. Castaway Island Castaway Island was one of the first actual videos that Meaty and GUNNS played that wasn't on a server. The objective of the game was to finish a monument, while trying to survive on an island. The title of the game, "Castaway Island", was meant literally. You are stranded alone (unless you play with a friend) on an island, having to complete many objectives and to just have fun. Eventually, YouAlwaysWin did do a revisit of Castaway Island, starting the revisit on December 22, 2012, and ending on January 7, 2013, having a total of 17 videos for the revisit. Feed the Beast Feed the Beast is a really fun map to play, having around 38 different mods within it. The main mods are: Advanced Machines, BuildCraft, ComputerCraft, EnderStorage, IndustrialCraft, Extra Biomes, Forestry, and the Portal Gun mod, which Dumb and Dumber do have fun with later in the videos. They started playing Feed the Beast on December 4, 2012, and went on to the March 28, 2013, ending suddenly on the 52nd video. Later, they do say that they stopped Feed the Beast because of complications with crafting things and different recipes, and because of GUNNS who was not experienced enough to help Meaty craft items. Tekkit After stopping playing Feed the Beast, YouAlwaysWin started playing Tekkit Lite: Dr.Evil's Lair, which was considerably easier to play than Feed the Beast. On March 31, 2013, they began to play Dr.Evil's Lair, and they ended the series on April 24, 2013 with only 10 episodes. Later, Dumb and Dumber started up playing Tekkit: ULTIMATE POWER, which was a continuation on Dr.Evil's Lair. They started the ULTIMATE POWER series on April 26, 2013, and ended playing it on June 20, 2013 with a total of 24 episodes. SurvivorCraft Based on the very popular TV series "Survivor", YouAlwaysWin started up a new series called SurvivorCraft. SurvivorCraft is sponsored by ASUS North America, which makes it possible for them to sponsor the seasons and prizes. They have done three seasons so far, starting with SurvivorCraft Duh Islands (which was one that Dumb and Dumber did themselves, which actually does not count as a season), then to SurvivorCraft Jungle, SurvivorCraft Elysium, and then to SurvivorCraft Death Valley. Duh Islands started on March 5, 2012, and ended on March 14, 2012, with only 5 episodes. The winner of Duh Islands was Meatius. Jungle started on March 22, 2012, and ended on May 5, 2012, with 13 episodes. The winner of Jungle was TheOnlyBently, the runner up being NitroGoonSquad. Elysium started on August 22, 2012, ending on October 6, 2012, with 12 episodes. The winner of Elysium was AlexDragon77, the runner up being MezzFTW. Death Valley started on June 1, 2013, and is almost done with this season at the moment. The two last contestants are dradon2 and bloodfox154. They do plan on making another season, although what it is going to be called and when it is starting is classified for the time being. Hexxit Hexxit is one of the newer mods that YouAlwaysWin is doing. It is a battle, survival, adventure game, very similar to Tekkit, TekkitLite, etc. Within Hexxit, there are about 60 mods mixed together, giving the ultimate fighting and playing experience to those who play it. It mainly has better dungeons, more and better weapons, and the whole point of Hexxit is to battle against all of the bosses in the dungeons. Meaty and BrotherGUNNS have been playing Hexxit since July 7, 2013, and are still uploading videos on it and playing on it almost daily. Other Information Facebook and Twitter Pages Both BrotherGUNNS and Meatwagon22 have Facebook and Twitter pages, where they update often on what videos they are doing or are going to do. They also have a Twitter page together, which is also called YouAlwaysWin. Common Quotes *Eeee Errr! *Buckity, buckity, buckity boo!! *I like GOOOLLLD *You should be wearing pants, my friend! *Get out of here! *Hooray for you (says sarcastically while laughing)! *Friend! *You can do it!